Sirius Black, Matchmaker Extraordinare
by loveprongs
Summary: Two letters of love. One awesome best friend. Sirius Orion Black. Rated for one swear.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, I have heard this rant so many times. Though, it's different now, I think you're trying to hide something. Write a letter; a letter you'll never send. Tell him what you want to say to his face but never will. I've heard it helps."

_James,_

_You make me hurt like nothing else can. Though, when I think of you I can't help but smile. You make me SO ANGRY but that smile just won't go away. I hate that you're the only one who can make me feel giddy with out even knowing. I hate that you can brush it off like you don't care. They say you feel the same as me but you're so calm on the outside I can't believe them. You said two words and I smiled and went completely jelly for days. I can't deal with the way you just laugh things off. It hurts. A lot. I hate you._

_Yes, I hate you. Not because I dislike you; or even because I disapprove of things you do. I hate you because you were my friend. You were my friend. Then one morning I wake up and I think "shit" because I realise; I like you. I like you far __far__ more than a friend should. Now I don't know what to do because I know now that I need you in my life. I get pissed with you when you are here. When you aren't here I get pissed with everyone._

_I can't function around you. I can't function without you._

_So yes, I hate you._

_Most of all I hate that no matter how much I try I can't hate you anymore. I can't hate the fact I can never win an argument because now I never want to. I think that I finally understand now why they say "there's a fine line between love and hate" because I think that I don't actually hate you anymore. In all honesty, I think that I might __be falling__ have fallen in love with you. Though I know I will never be able to say this to your face, at least not yet. I'm still not even entirely sure that you even care. I need you to convince me that this isn't just some kind of cruel joke. I don't understand why you would want to choose me. You pick on me, you choose to bug me and then when it's just us you are caring and protective. You can stare at me for whole moments without saying a word yet you can also completely ignore me. _

_I don't understand why you do what you do. I don't know why I want you like I do. All I know is that for some reason I do want you, I want you more than I probably should and you are so frustrating! _

_I wish you'd either just leave and make this cruel joke a reality or show me that you may feel something at least __close__ to what I feel for you._

_As much as it pains me to say it,_

_You have all my love._

_Lily Marie Evans._

My Lily, she wrote a letter to a boy she loved. Lily is like a sister to me, I love her so I needed to give her a little push. She was never going to send it. I knew if she thought he'd never read it she'd say what she really felt. I watched as she wrote, her eyes widening in disbelief as she read over what she had written. I watched as she scratched her quill along the parchment, figuring out the right words to express how she felt. She hunched over that letter for about an hour, getting it one hundred percent perfect.

I duplicated the letter. James needed to know. He's my best mate. Boy code, he needed to know! Being on both sides was difficult but also had its advantages. I have a _persuasive_(?) nature.

I also got James to write down how he felt and duplicated his letter. I like to think of myself as the double agent... "**SIRIUS BLACK, MATCHMAKER EXTRAORDINARE"** Yep, that'll be it.

Anyway, so I swapped the letters. Neither of them know. They'll find out soon enough. By tonight (if my calculations are correct) they should be happy as Godric, they'll be basking in love.

James' letter went like this,

**Lily,**

**You may never know how much I care. Though for once, I don't care. **

**I love you.**

**You finally let me be part of your life this year. I'm so glad you agreed to be my friend, even if the school depended on it.**

**You could've just made me an acquaintance, I could've just received a "hullo" and a "goodbye" as you saw me in the halls. We could've just used small talk or split up on patrols. Yet you let me in. You told me all about your parents and that horrible horse-faced sister of yours (had to be said), you told me about what you want from the future. I know your fears as you know mine.**

**Even if you never love me as more than a friend, always I'll be here. Always I'll be here to pick up the pieces that fall if you break, always I'll be here to catch you when you fall and ****always**** I'll be here to protect you from harm (even though you are entirely capable of taking care of yourself I'll still be there).**

**Always yours,**

**James Harold Potter.**

Well, I best be off to dinner and out of the Heads' Quarters before either of them get back and realise what I have done.

Only time (and perhaps a few letters) may tell.

Ciao,

Sirius Orion Black.


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue Thing

A/N: I hate this sequel. I think it ruins the main story. Anyway, here it is.

WARNING: Extremely corny. You may die from being smothered in fairy floss it is that gooey and fluffy...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Marauders or Lily . All I own is the plot. OH YEAH, I also do not own Hogwarts or anything else of the Harry Potter world. Unfortunately...

**Sirius Black POV**

"Oh for Merlin's sake Lily! If you still have doubts about Prongs, you're mad! Just read this and plot your revenge against me later. He loves you!" I said exasperatedly as if explaining it to a child.

"But, Sirius! He's ignoring me! He's gone all quiet and reserved and un-James-ish! He's no longer laughing, no longer joking, not even falling behind on homework! He's studying!" she ranted. I let out a bark of laughter. She's so clueless.

"You actually don't realise do you?" Her eyebrows creased in confusion. Women; so oblivious to our male species! So I chose to continue.

"He changed for you! You told him to leave you alone, you told him he was too loud and obnoxious. He doesn't laugh because when he did you'd yell at him and every time any of us pulled a prank you'd blame him even if it was me! You never listened to his side of the story so he listened to your rant. He hardly even smiles anymore, and when he does he sobers up straight away, knowing you would yell if you were there. He changed for you!" I could see her eyes glistening with tears. There was a look of plain guilt upon her features. I felt a pang of regret for yelling at her like I did so I formed another plan.

"Lily, you are the only one who can fix this. You need to go and tell him how you feel about him and about now he's changed because he can't listen to anyone but you! Please Lily! Tell him how you feel or I will." I shoved James' letter into her hand and walked out of her dorm, slamming the door with a decisive snap.

**Lily Evans POV**

After my 'chat' with Sirius I decided to look at the piece of parchment in my hands. I skim read the letter, only briefly taking in the depth of its content. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally broke and I felt my knees start to buckle. They can't fail me now! I need to fix this. I can't continue this stupid charade any longer!

I got up out of my dormitory and stormed down my spiral staircase past the common room down to the room with the bronze plaque on the door reading 'HEAD BOY' with the subscript 'James Potter' with a lion engraved to the left.

I could feel my heart violently racking against my chest as if daring itself to beat faster and explode. Surely someone who came close enough would be able to hear it. As I stumbled down the last few stairs, I raised my fist towards the door, poised in a position to knock.

Agh! I can't do this! He hates me enough as is! He isn't just going to miraculously fall back in love with me because I turn up to his room at, I glanced at my watch, three in the morning, just because I've decided I miss the old James. Perhaps if I showed him the let-no, that's stupid. The only person who would be stupid enough to show him that would be... no! He wouldn't dare!

"Shit!" I swore interrupting my internal monologue and began cursing the day Sirius Orion Black was born. I let out a spiteful laugh realising that his parents already cursed the day he was born too!

I suppose I should try and stop James reading that letter soon. As I decided this, I decided against knocking and just stormed in.

I've never really seen James' room apart from apart from when we were first showed our Head dormitories. I could hear a rustling noise although I couldn't see anything around.

The curtains were not drawn around his bed and there were various candles still alight. A piece of crumpled parchment unfolded on his bed is what caught my attention.

My heart stopped as I moved towards the parchment. I recognised The handwriting right away; mine, though at the bottom an extra bit of parchment had been added in and written in the chicken scrawl said to be Sirius Black's handwriting. It read:

"Prongs mate,  
Please read this. Evans, I mean Lily. She loves you.  
You may not have noticed the little things she does like lean towards you during conversation and giggle, smile and act all un-Lily-like. She does; she's stubborn. Worse that you mate.  
As I always say,  
Kiss and make out up ;)  
Padfoot"

Damn! I thought, note to self never tell the guy you're in love with's best friend your feelings. Bloody double agent!

"Stupid Black, thinks he's so funny, hex him to oblivion and back I will!" I muttered angrily. Stomping back up the stairs; this time stopping in the common room.

I quickly averted my eyes, my fingernails becoming increasingly interesting. Standing over one of the couches in our common room was that familiar mop of raven hair I had gone in pursuit of before.

**James Potter POV**

Lily hates me, Lily hates me because she loves me. Lily hates that she loves me. Lily loves me!

I was trying to wrap my head around the events of today when I heard someone stomping up from my room muttering angrily. I stood up from the couch and turned to face the stairs. Lily came thundering up the stairs saying something about a double agent. She became increasingly fond of her fingernails. I walked agent. I walked towards her slowly, carefully making sure she wasn't about to hex me into oblivion. I furiously rubbed the back of my neck in my nervousness.

"I, uhr... well, I'm confused. You blatantly lied to my face every single day." I said, starting to get angry. Her head snapped up at this, her emerald eyes blazing. She was furious.

"I LIED? YOU AVOIDED ME LIKE I WAS THE PLAGUE! YOU STOPPED HELPING REMUS ON FULL MOONS, YOU STOPPED LAUGHING; YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST." She screeched, she had tears streaming down her face. All I wished was to do was hug her and tell her it was okay. She opened her mouth again.

"I hope you're pleased." She whispered "Petunia blocked all contact with me. Voldemort, he killed my parents." She slid down the wall next to her, shattered. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. I strode across the rest of the common room and scooped her up into my arms.

"I've gone too far to be able to say sorry and for it to mean anything. Please never feel alone. I will always be here to look after you and I promise I will never leave. You are my whole world and I know these are just words but please believe me" I pleaded. She slowly lifted her head up to face me. Her face, tear stained and eyes bloodshot. Her emerald orbs filled with sadness and only a glimmer of hope.

"Technically I never lied; I just made split second decisions. You make me nervous. It makes me think of the worst that could happen if we got together; All the gossip and the ridicule. You'll be targeted, I'm muggleborn! I can-" she tried to continue. I was shocked at what she was saying so I cut in.

"Lily! You being muggleborn has nothing to do with anything. I will still protect you! There is nothing that could force me to give you up. I will die before giving you up." I said urgently needing her to understand.

"But we can't! We won't make it! What will happen when something goes rough? What if we can't work it out?" She said, trying to make me see her logic.

"Lily, I love you. I've loved you since I was eleven! It sucks, it really sucks. I know it does. After six years do you really think I over one small bump into the road?" She dropped her head again. I reached over and lifted her chin with my hand to stare her in the eye.

"Lily Marie Evans I love you and I think you love me too." I began "If you'll let me I'd like to ask you out on a date." She gave me a watery chuckle. I smiled brightly for the first time in a long time.

"I can take you to Hogsmeade any night you like" I said. She gave me a smug grin and said.

"I can take you to the kitchens right now." She giggled. I was shocked that she even knew about the kitchens. She could obviously see my shock because she told me the marauders weren't the only people who decided to discover Hogwarts. Merlin if it were possible I think I just fell more in love with her. I stood up and dusted myself off and held my hand out to help her up. When she got up I wrapped my arm tightly around her shoulder, pulling her close to me. She relaxed into my hold, her arm around her waist. I kissed her head.

"James?" She said sounding worried yet calm.

"Mmm?" I replied.

"I love you" She said softly. I felt her relax even more like it was a huge weight off her shoulder. I smiled softly and kissed her head once more.

"I know love, I know." I whispered into her hair. We walked into a comfortable silence all the way to the kitchens.

**Sirius Black POV**

I DID IT! I DID IT! I smiled. Yep, one step closer to that title. "Sirius Black Matchmaker Extraordinaire" I said proudly.

I heard someone snigger behind me. "What?" I said harshly, whipping around to face the culprit.

"Nothing Padfoot; though, when did you get so... sentimental?" Remus said chuckling quietly. I whacked him on the back of his head and gave him a solid glare.

I better get my praise in the morning.


End file.
